


The World Is Your Oyster

by Oh_Dearie_Dear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BelleIsConfused, F/M, Funny, Humor, JustFluff, TheySeeTheWorld(kinda), ToothrottingSweetness, purefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Dearie_Dear/pseuds/Oh_Dearie_Dear
Summary: Well, it’s not the world, but it is out of Storybrooke.





	The World Is Your Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> I decided you all deserved a break from my angsty works, so here you go. Enjoy:).

    "I'm so excited!" Belle is squealing, jumping around Rumple like a child hyped on sugar. He grins, knowing this is only the beginning. 

    “You do appear to be," The smile never leaves Belle’s face. "You think you'll be able to sit in the car for at least an hour?"

    "If it means seeing the world, the  _ yes!" _ Grabbing her suitcase from off the ground, Belle grins wildly.

    Well, it’s not the world, but it  _ is _ out of Storybrooke. 

    “Well then, my dear, I think it is time to get in the car.” With an extended arm, Rumple nods at Belle to do just that. The car door slams shut as he’s locking up the house, another girlish squeal filling his ears. 

    The smile on his face stretches wider, making his cheeks sting in a way he never wants to end.

_______________

    An hour later, the wonders of Boston come into view. 

    Belle’s practically jumping in her seat, squealing over anything they came across. She rolls the windows up and down, experimenting with any buttons she finds. She sticks her head out the window, only to put it right back in. The cycle repeats, and Rumple just laughs at his enthusiastic wife, shaking his head fondly.

    The center they arrive at is bright and bubbly, showered with shops and crowded with people. Belle doesn’t mind, her eyes wide at the colors and signs scattered everywhere. She doesn’t waste a second as she pops her door open and steps out.

    “Well?” Now out of his own seat, Rumple smiles at Belle’s awed look. 

    “I love it.”

    “I thought so.” Rumple slides to her side, an arm snaking across her tiny waist. “Would you like to go in?”

    No verbal answer is needed, for Belle is already dragging him cheerfully into the center. 

    We’re allowed to just walk in?" She asks for reassurance. "I don't need any specific papers to go in?"

    “No, this isn’t an airport." His voice is teasing. "Go ahead, make the world your oyster."

    “What if I don’t like oysters?”

    “How can you not like oysters? You like pearls.”

    “That’s  _ clams _ ,” She points out. “And you like chocolate pudding, do you like bone marrow?”

    “Touche,” He’s grinning. “However, oysters also produce pearls, and much more often, too.” 

    She rolls her eyes, but there’s a smile on her face. They begin to walk. 

    "This world is so different." It’s said with awe, so Rumple takes that as a positive. 

    The first store Belle drags him into is one of those lotion stores that make your head spin with the nauseating combination of smells. Rumple can’t fathom who thought it’d be a good idea to put birthday cake next to the artificially smelling strawberry. His stomach flips the whole time, and his nostrils are grateful when Belle finally leads him out. 

    The next store they go into is a candle store, and Rumple is grateful when he finds the smells aren’t nearly as strong or barbaric as the lotions were. In fact, some actually smell wonderful. The Eucalyptus reminds him of the healer’s sheep dog he was fond of, and the lavender clears his head. He decides to buy both, figuring if he didn’t use them, he could use it as a lame present for any birthday function Belle insisted they go to. Belle finds a pomegranate candle Rumple doesn’t hate, and adds it to the counter as they pay. 

    By then, they’re snacky, and Rumple introduces Belle to the wonders of soft pretzels. Rumple is throwing their napkins away when Belle makes a sound. 

    “Oooh, look at this store, Rumple! It’s all pink!” Belle’s strides forward before Rumple can warn her, and soon finds himself in the middle of Victoria Secret, searching for his tiny wife who’s unfamiliar with this world’s ways. When he finds her, she’s beat red as an employee brings out a tape measure. Rumple figures she can handle herself as he quickly takes to the exit, pretending not to notice the stares and whispers around him. He sits comfortably on a bench, waiting patiently for Belle to come out and meet him. His leg needed it anyway, he’s not too upset on missing out on this particular store.  

    Twenty minutes later, Belle comes out with a little, pink bag hanging off her shoulder. She looks embarrassed, but seems to be enjoying herself. 

    “Did you find what you needed? I’m sure that employee helped you out?” He stands up. 

    “Yes, she did! Her name was Erica, she was really nice.” His little Belle smiles, and steps closer to him, leaning in. “Are all these shops undergarment oriented?” 

    He lets out a tiny laugh as his hand finds it’s way to her lower back. He guides her to start walking, and shakes his head. “No, of course not. There are plenty of stores that supply...other necessary clothing.” 

    Belle giggles as they walk together. That giggle alone takes any pain out of his leg that might have been there before. 

\---------

    A few more shops  - including a disorientingly bright store named Forever 21, a terribly hot and suffocating shoe store named Payless, and a store with a large sign resembling a target  _ named _ Target, which Rumple had found amusing - later, they decide they better eat.

    “We should have oysters,” Rumple suggests teasingly, bumping his shoulder to her’s. 

   Belle’s having none of that.  “You think you’re so funny…”

    They end up making their way to a small restaurant, brightly lit with red all over called Ruby’s.

    "Did Granny open up a new restaurant for Ruby?" She asks him as they enter through the large doors. 

"Not our Ruby, but I’m sure someone else named Ruby." He responds with.

She shrugs as they put their names in to eat. 

__________________________

    The food, even Rumple has to admit, is delicious. 

    Belle orders breakfast, claiming breakfast foods are good at anytime. She orders off the kid menu, and finds the Mickey Mouse pancake absolutely adorable. So much so that she takes a picture of it and sends it to Ruby. All the while, with a huge grin on her face. Rumple decides to take Belle’s advice and orders Eggs benedict. 

    The two chat idly as they eat. And even Rumple has to admit, the restaurant is nice, even with the nearly blinding color that seems to be  _ everywhere _ .

    The two had expected to shop a little more, but found themselves tired from all the day’s events. It was nearly dark anyway, and they figured it be best to find their hotel. They find it easily, and quickly gather their belongings to check in. 

    The hotel is quaint and small, something straight out of a movie. The curtain is just the right amount of grandmotherly and the bed squeaks just right to make it feel homey. 

    At least that’s what Rumple tells himself as Belle plops onto the noisy mattress. 

    “This place is adorable! Did you see the little couch, Rumple? It has  _ polka dots!” _

__ Rumple wills himself to smile.

    Once they settle down, Belle grabs the bags they’ve collected and starts to rummage through them. She pulls out various trinkets, and shows them off. 

    “You got a spatula?” He questions, relaxed on the bed. His leg had been killing him. 

_ “The man said it was the best spatula to have!” _ She defends. Rumple only laughs and encourages her to pull the other stuff out. She pulls out the candles they bought and wavs it about. “We should light our new candles!”

   “And burn the curtains with them.” He offers, to which she rolls her eyes. 

    “They’re not that bad! I think they’re cute.” 

    “I’m not too opposed to burning that couch, either. Your pick, sweetheart.” 

    She huffs, but thrust the candle in his direction. “It smells amazing.”

       And then he bends his leg inwards to bend forward, aiding to his lovely wife’s wants. Then stops once the cracking of his bones was heard. Belle could clearly see the pain, especially when his face contorts and he grimaces. It’s an awful site, and it gets worse as Rumple realizes he’s stuck. Either way he goes, it bends his ankle awkwardly. He makes a noise of pain as Belle jumps up to help. 

    He puts a hand up. “I’m fine, I swear.” 

    Belle ignores him and helps him maneuver back to laying down. He makes a grunt as Belle helps pull the leg outward and stretches it. Rumple sighs in relief, but it’s short lived as panic engulfs him. Belle hasn’t let go of his leg.  

"Belle, what are you doing?" He laughs in order to hide his obvious fear. Belle cocks her head. 

    “Just rubbing it. I’ve seen you rub it when it hurts.” She says it like it’s obvious. 

    “Ah, I see. I appreciate it, really. But I think my leg would much prefer to rest.” He sits up and pats her hand gratfully. But Belle doesn’t buy it. 

    “But it  _ is _ resting.” She bats his hand away softly, then freezes.  _ “Am I hurting you?” _

    “No! No, no, no, not at all!” He lays his hand back on her’s and squeezes. “Of course not.” 

    “Good,” She seems content with his answer and bats his hand away again, this time more harshly. “Lay back, I’ll rub it!”

    “Er, uh, well…” He makes a nervous move to pull his leg away, but she’s already scooted forward to plop his foot into her lap. Before he can stop her, she’s rolled up his pant leg. He freezes, and so does she. The jagged scar running from his calf to his ankle will do that to people. Rumple sighs, closing his eyes. And just when the trip was going well…

    He’s so caught up in his misery that he doesn’t notice Belle making a grab for the heating paste he’s set on the table next to him. She’s somehow dipped her hands into the salve and started massaging the ankle all the while he was contemplating crawling into a whole and suffocating himself. 

    “Am I doing it right?” Belle looks up at him, true worry etched into her eyes. He nods, and determination fills her features. She continues to rub the salve gently into his skin, and,  _ man _ , are her hands magic. While some soreness is still left, Rumple can no longer feel his heart pulsing in his leg.

    No words are spoken, and Belle doesn’t stop rubbing until she fears if she rubs anymore, his skin will become red. She smiles up at him once it’s apparent he’s feeling better. 

    “Thank you,” His voice is quiet with admiration. “My leg hasn’t felt this good in decades.”

    “You should have asked me to do this sooner,” She points out. He snorts, but nods. As always, she’s right. 

    She bends down to quickly peck the scar, smiling cheekily at him. “Kisses always makes things better.” 

    Rumple feels inclined to agree. "So, what else have you got?"

She jumps up and presents the rest of her treasures. The last item is presented in a Victoria Secret bag. Rumple fears what he’s going to find in there. 

    When Belle pulls it out, he finds his assumptions were correct. A lacy, black lingerie presented to him as Belle holds it up. “They said it was a nightgown, but it doesn’t seem like a really conviet nightgown, now does it?” 

She moves it around, while Rumple bites his lip to keep from laughing. Belle shakes her head, and tosses it back into the bag. “I’m not really sure what I’m going to do with it.”

     Rumple’s almost ashamed to say he might have a few ideas of what to do with it.  _ Almost _ .

**Author's Note:**

> The angst will return soon, don't worry.


End file.
